Out of Reach
by KudosMyFriend
Summary: Lizzie and Parker have always had friendly competitions. But the games swiftly switch to breaking hearts. Who will win the final battle? And who is this new guy, David?
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie McGuire.

What was there to say about her? Where would one begin to describe her? It was almost as if she had two completely different personalities.

On the one hand there was regular, simple Lizzie. And on the other, there was the torpid heartbreaker.

I think it would be much easier to describe the first. The latter is a bit more complex.

Simple Lizzie was your average sixteen year old teen. She hung out with her friends, complained about school, and loved music. She also had just about every good attribute anyone could have. Sweet, kind, likeable, funny, and smart. A little Miss Congeniality. She wasn't perfect, though. A little clumsy at times, and sometimes a bit shy. And how could I forget to add that she had her blonde moments?

This was Lizzie until High School hit. Then a change in her entire personality took place. It was almost as if she were an entirely different person. It wasn't really _High School_ that had changed her. It was _someone_ who changed her. The change wasn't forced upon her. It just sort of...happened.

Like a gradual thing. You know? Some subtle action continues taking place. And throughout the entire duration you fail to notice just how harmful it really is until it blows up in your face? Yeah well, this is quite similar.

Who is this person, you ask?

Parker.

Parker MacKenzie.

The two had been friends since the middle of second grade when Parker and her family moved to Hillridge all the way from New Jersey. It was the middle of the school year but she became quick friends with Lizzie and her best friend Miranda.

Parker and Lizzie had always had a somewhat _friendly-competitive_ friendship, I guess you could say. They'd always compete over small things. Or see who owned 'the best' materialistic items. They were always even in their individual winnings.

Parker would win. Then Lizzie would win.

Lizzie would win. Then Parker would win.

Each year Parker would take their 'games' to the next level. Miranda always thought it was amusing to see them go at it. Both were determined to beat the other, no matter how stupid the competition was. Her amusement turned into skepticism when they entered High School.

This time Parker's games entailed putting others feelings at expense. It was then Miranda noticed how heartless she could be. She tried warning Lizzie to stop before things got out of hand. The blonde brushed it off as simple fun and games. It was like she was blind to see what she was doing, and that part scared Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde took one last look in the mirror before she headed off for her first day of a new school year. She smiled at her reflection, content with her appearance.

Her summer had been _Parker-free_ as Miranda referred to it. Meaning there were no games and Lizzie was her true self throughout the summer. Miranda could not have been more pleased. She didn't hate Parker. She could tolerate her, fine. But just seeing her treat guys the way she did...It was as if they weren't human beings. Simply pawns in her sick games.

What exactly did these 'games' entail? Let's see, shall we?

In a nutshell it was breaking guys hearts. Lizzie was for some reason blind to see what she was doing. And Parker was just Parker. When their games turned to the male population, it began small. And Parker being Parker kept taking it to the next level. Who could go out with the most guys in one week, how many couples they could break up in one month. Stupid things like that.

But once sophomore year hit Parker came up with a new competition. Who could get a guy to say 'I love you' first. Miranda knew Parker had hit a new low, and nearly fell out of her chair when Lizzie _actually_ agreed to it. It was like this chick had no limits!

Lizzie won the first time but Parker demanded a rematch. Parker won, but only Miranda found out later on why. She went as low as to sleep with the guy. Miranda told Lizzie why and she was taken aback. Miranda thought she finally got through to Lizzie how sleazy Parker could be. But she was wrong. The blonde confronted Parker and she simply replied with, "A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do."

And what was up with Lizzie? She was just as heartless in their games. Okay not quite as heartless, but still pretty damn cruel. Miranda could only hope and pray that these silly games would end soon. Before somebody seriously got hurt. It was the first day of their Junior year and Miranda hoped things these 'games' would cease to exist.

"H-hi Lizzie," Jacob nervously said as she walked past him down the hallway. She smiled and continued walking. This was just one of many outcomes that came out of her and Parker's games. She was totally aloof with guys, especially the ones that she had played. Jacob was the guy that helped her win the bet that involved the guy saying 'I love you'. She carelessly broke up with him right after. Giving him the lame excuse that she _wasn't ready for this type of relationship_.

The first day was well for Lizzie. She had friends in all of her classes and she was happy to learn that she had made it into two advanced classes. Her 4th period which was English and her 6th which was U.S. History. She had just entered her 4th period and had a pleasant surprise awaiting inside.

Parker.

The two exchanged smiles and Lizzie made her way across the room to sit next to her friend.

"Hey"

"Hey!"

"How was your summer?" Lizzie asked excitedly. She hadn't seen her friend since the end of their sophomore year.

"It was fine," she simply said.

The blonde gave a weird smile and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm moving back to New Jersey after the school year's over."

Lizzie laughed.

"Shut up! C'mon, what's wrong?"

"I _am _serious, McGuire."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "So how was your summer?"

"You seriously don't care that your moving?" there was anger in Lizzie's voice.

Parker smirked. "No I don't."

"How could you not?"

"Be_cause_...I have fun wherever I go. It doesn't matter if I'm moving. Besides, New Jersey used to be my home remember?"

"Yeah..." Lizzie said sadly. Parker laughed.

"Relax McGuire! We've still got the whole school year in front of us." she lowered her voice. "Plus, I've been thinking about a new kind of 'game' we could play this year."

Lizzie smiled. "Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"

"Remember the bet we had going last year–"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not playing that one again. Besides, you cheated!"

Parker defended herself. "Hey! If there aren't any rules you can't cheat."

Lizzie was quiet and Parker smiled. "See, I _didn't_ cheat.

"Fine, whatever!" Lizzie said. "But if we're going to do the same thing we did last year, we're going to need to set some rules."

"That's fine with me. But before you go setting your stupid rules let me tell you what we're gonna be doing this year."

"You already said what we're going to do."

"No I didn't. It's similar to last year's, but there will much quite a few changes."

"Like what?" Lizzie raised a brow.

"You still have to get the guy to say those three '_lovely'_ words." Parker practically spat at the word lovely. "But this time you have to keep the guy the entire school year."

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed.

The kids at a nearby table stopped their conversations and looked over at the two.

"What are you looking at?" Parker said hatefully. They turned away and continued their talks.

Lizzie lowered her voice. "The _whole_ year? But that means this will be our last game!"

"Think of it as our tiebreaker. You've won, and I've won. This will determine the better shall we say, seductress?"

Lizzie liked how that sounded and allowed her friend to continue.

"You have to meet his parents, as he does yours, and–"

"W-what?! Why?!"

"Because," Parker said. "This is the biggest scam we're ever gonna pull. Might as well go all out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"After we find out which one of us is the winner, we tell each of our guys about the bet."

"You can't be serious." Lizzie laughed.

"It'll make it even better. Personally, I see it as a bonus. Just to see the look on his face."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Oh c'mon, McGuire. Like everything else we've done was _nice_? So you in?"

"Before we do this, I have to lay out the rules."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Let's have it."

"No sleeping with the guy! That is totally cheating."

"Fine, but the same goes for you Lizzie."

Lizzie's mouth dropped at that statement. "Yeah right! Like I'd do something like that to win a silly bet."

"Doesn't matter. The rules work both ways."

"I don't think I'll have any trouble breaking that rule but I'm agreed. Oh, and I find out that you _did_ sleep with the guy, you automatically lose."

"Okay. But like I said before, same goes for you."

They laughed.

Parker held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Lizzie took her hand and shook it firmly. "We have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda awaited patiently for Lizzie to stroll up. It was their lunch period, and Miranda reclaimed their old spot from last year. Almost every spare moment she had, she kept thinking about her friend. And the situation she was in. _Damn, how could she be so blind?!_ Parker was just using Lizzie in her games so _she_ could look bad too. There had to be other reasons behind Parker's schemes, but Miranda wasn't quite sure what they were...yet.

Just then Parker strolled up with a grin and sat across from Miranda.

_Speak of the devil._

"Hi Miranda," she said cheerfully. Miranda knew that Parker was just trying to aggravate her. She _knew_ that she didn't like her, but she acted oblivious as if everything was just fine.

Miranda offered a weak smile in return. They sat in silence for a few short moments. Parker quickly studied her _friend's_ face and noticed she seemed to be thinking about something which appeared to be important.

"Parker--"

She put up her hands to stop her from continuing.

"I already know what you're going to say, Sanchez. So, I'm stopping you right there." Parker stopped herself and waited for what she expected to be an annoyed response from Miranda. But she gave no sign of speaking so continued.

"It's her choice. She _chooses_ to compete with me. She _chooses_ to break guys' heart. It's not like I'm forcing it upon her. What she's doing is on her own free will. If you have a problem with what we do, and I already know that you do, talk to her. Don't talk to me about it."

Miranda was taken aback. Not only because Parker already knew what she was going to say, but also her attitude. Miranda could be feisty if the occasion called for it (and this certainly was one of those times), but something held her back. She didn't say anything.

Parker continued fixing her sandwich while Miranda was just...thinking.

Miranda self-consciously smirked as she leaned forward and folded her forearms across the top of the lunch table.

"Why?"

"What?" Parker said, not really paying any attention.

"Why?" She asked once more.

She looked at Miranda strangely and a confused smiled played across Parker's lips. She put down her sandwich and chuckled.

"That question's pretty vague, don't you think?"

"It's a simple question, Parker. A one worded one, at that." Miranda leaned back nonchalantly and shrugged a bit.

"If you can't answer it just say so."

Parker didn't answer right away. But when she spoke, she spoke with a bit of laughter behind her voice. "I'm assuming by your question your referring to the games Lizzie and I play. It's just something fun to do between a couple friends."

Miranda raised her brows in question. "That's it?"

Parker looked at her in confusion. "You think there's more to it?"

Miranda leaned forward once again. Only this time closer. Only this time she gazed straight into her eyes. "You tell me."

The tone she spoke it made her statement sound like a threat. Parker was surprised by this and couldn't hold back the anger that jumped out of the next few words she spoke. "Are you suggesting I have ulterior motives?"

Just then Lizzie showed up with her usual big grin. "Hey guys! Is this first day great, or what?!"


End file.
